War Game
by Ghost Demon
Summary: Do you Love me? Sora broke out into a sob as he nodded. Riku stood over him, tears in his eyes as he whispered. Then Kill me. Sora took the gun and ..BANG.AxelxRoxasSoraxRiku


Thunder clashed as three young boys ran thought the heavy rain getting

soaked to the bone.

"Thanks a lot Sora! Because of you, we're running late!"

"Hey, it's not my fault, Roxas. My alarm just didn't go off. Besides, you

could've woken me up!"

"Yeah, and it's really Roxas' fault, since he spent so much time doing his

hair this morning."

"Shut up, Tidus."

The three boys bickered all the way to school. It was then that Sora's eyes

fell on a pair of ice blue colored orbs. He froze. "Riku..." he murmured.

Roxas and Tidus turned around to see Riku, Sora's ex boyfriend, and behind

him was Axel an 11th grade boy and Wakka and 10th grade boy.

" About time, we have to go to the Gym." Wakka said not looking at Tidus,

" Dat are going to tell about the girls."

A jolt ran thought Roxas, Tidus, and Sora; they looked like their world had

been crushed before Tidus was hugged by Wakka. "Come on," with that Wakka

pulled Tidus to the Gym. Sora walked by Riku with looking at him only to be

followed by him.

Roxas and Axel were the only ones left in the hall, Roxas look out the

window, Axel turned to him and rested his hands on his shoulders." Rox...

I'm not going to let you out of my site..." Roxas moved and looked at Axel."

Shouldn't you say that to Riku and not me? Got it Memorized?"

Axel watched as Roxas walked away from him and into the gym. "Damn it..."

When you see people in a gym, you see all the colors they are wearing, but

in this Gym at Kingdom high, everyone wore all black. Witch was odd seeing

how there was no dress code at this school.

Sora and the other sat by each other as they looked around. Every male in

the school was there dressed in black. As Sora looked around he saw the same

of the guys look scared and were never tears, and some just held their head

high.

"Axel." the red head looked up to see his other brother Reno, and best

friend Demyx. They both sat down next to the little gang and sighed. "I

heard that they are going to tell us about it." Reno said looked down.

Demyx, look like he was about to cry, as he looked a head. Sora looked

around, and saw that Tidus was gripping Wakka's hand hard, and the other

male was talking to him sweetly.

Behind him he head soft crying, and a voice say. "I don't wantta have to

go." Sora looked around and found it was Leon and boyfriend Cloud. Cloud had

his face in Leon's shit saying. "I don't know go... please." Leon rubbed his

head and back and said. "I know... I know."

Just then the doors to the Gym opened with a bang, everyone watched a well

dress blonde man walked in. His shoes made the only sound in the Gym; soon

he got to the middle of the floor and turned to look at all the young men.

"Hello, my young friends." He started as he looked around. It was hard to

tell because he wore sunglasses. "I'm Rufus Shinra, and I'm sure you all

want to know what happened your dear classmates."

The way he said that mad a chill go up Sora's spine, he didn't like the way

this man was smiling.

"Where's my sisters Kairi and Naminé!" Tidus asked in rage, as he gripped

Wakka's hand. Kairi and Naminé weren't not there sisters by blood, but

because they all grew up together, Tidus calls them his sisters.

"What happened to Aerith?" Roared a young man named Zack

" Yea and Larxene!"

" And-"

Rufus snapped his fingers and the doors open, tears filled Sora's eyes.

A girl with long blonde hair came in with two men, her name was Elizabeth Shawn. Her dress was torn dripped and covered in blood. When they got to Rufus, he looked at her. "Lift your head, baby girl."

Elizabeth looked up, and Sora had to bit back a scream. She looks like

death, her face covered in blood, but her eyes had lost all hope as she smiled

insanity. She didn't seem to know were she was or anything, but then she started to cry... and not tears tears... theses were blood tears.

" Oh my God! What did you to her!" Yelled two 12th grade boys, one being Jack Sparrow and the other being Will Turner. Rufus grinned as Elizabeth was taken away, " My boys... she won the War game."

With that A bolt of lighting clash out side as everyone boy turned pale as Rufus grinned.


End file.
